


Black Bird's Song

by Jdragon122



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, don't really know how to tag this, first time writing anything Hannigram woo!, lots of metaphors, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 13:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18095240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jdragon122/pseuds/Jdragon122
Summary: Poem made for theRavage Hannigram Zine:D (Kickstarter here -->X)"The black bird called me late at nightSweet silent song for me aloneIt perched on my shoulder, lullaby in my ear,A lion hidden behind a feather mask"





	Black Bird's Song

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first contribution to the Hannibal fandom :D i was dragged in by my bestie [Lunastories](http://lunastories.tumblr.com/) ;) and she encouraged me to write this poem. Hope you all like it!

**Black Bird's Song**

 

The black bird called me late at night

Sweet silent song for me alone

It perched on my shoulder, lullaby in my ear,

A lion hidden behind a feather mask

 

One by one the feathers fell

I picked at the convincing masquerade

The lion’s roar did fill my mind

In fear, I fled my black bird’s plea

 

But the lion’s song ringing to my core,

A gift sowed deep in a fertile mind,

A specter, it haunted my every thought

Touch chilling my soul, melody stopping my heart

 

The black bird called me now from afar,

Mane visible through ebony agleam

It’s song again whispered in my ear

Seduction and salvation, sewn tight at the seams

 

Feathers slip softly through

The cracks of my fragmented mind

My mirror is broken, my image twisted

Black grows on my new beading skin

 

The lion greets me with a pleasant grin

The masquerade it now removes

With claws outstretched, the black bird’s skin

Is gifted to me, the lion’s kin

 

The lion calls me late at night

His song and mine, luscious harmony

I perch on his shoulder, wings proud and clean

I am the black bird and the lion set me free

 


End file.
